Hanabi Uzumaki
by Dmygo
Summary: A what if story. Please check it out if you like. Hanabi has found love in someone who may not return the same fillings. Can love blossom in a one sided relationship? one shot! PEace!


It was pouring heavily as the rain clashed against the rooftops of the Hyuga compound. It was a strange and eerie filling as it was now the anniversary of their beloved heiress. This marked the six-year anniversary of the death of Hinata Hyuga Namikaze Uzumaki. Outside gathered in the rain were both the high and lower branches of the clan house. Both now standing equally and proudly as they removed there headbands they revealed the banishment of the of the caged bird seal. Standing amongst them was the future Hokage of the time. Konohamaru who felt his presence was also needed stood on behalf of his dear friends who could not be there. Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Shino. Drenched and soaked to the core they looked over the resting place of their dearest friend.

Her death came as a bit of a surprise as one day she collapsed for what seemed to be no reason. It was later discovered that it was a death dealing Jyuuken strike from a member of their family. Immediately they assumed that it was a member of the lower branch until evidence was collected proving it had been a member of the council. That marked the end of the council as Lord Hiashi had discovered that the entire council itself had planned her assassination themselves. They were no longer among the living after that day. Out of all those there present, one face was missing. They all knew of his whereabouts at the time. Nevertheless, they chose to let him be. Only few would leave unscathed from the young man when he was in his annual ritual. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade would come back looking as if they had been in a scuffle. Nevertheless, his power had grown radically over the past years since her death. They had finally found each other over the years from gennin to chunin, from there battle with Akatsuki and the final battle with Sasuke to make him return to Konoha which failed as he left on a journey to find himself and a future for the Uchiha clan. Both Naruto and Hinata had found comfort, warmth, and an unrivaled love that became legendary in its own right. It was a love unlike anything they had ever seen.

In the fight between Naruto and Pein, the Akatsuki leader had nearly had the Nine tailed fox removed and had Naruto on the verge of death. But it was she, amongst all of them that had found the strength to free Naruto. In Peins rage, he attacked the girl and severely wounded her. Naruto found his strength and realized his love all at once when he rushed to her side. She had confessed her love to him right there and then and that was all it took to send him over the edge. Sakura had immediately begun medical treatment while Naruto summoned all of the Kyubis power. Pein in return fused his power with the rest of the demons matching his strength with Naruto's. It was a long and arduous battle that warped Naruto's and Peins minds as they battled. But it was with the help of Naruto's unnamed perfect wind released Rasengan that clenched the victory. But since he had taken all of the Kyuubis power into himself he was on the verge of turning into the Kyuubi itself. But as before Hinata was there to save him. As he was raging with his chakra tails whipping around wildly and flailing around carelessly destroying the ruins around them, she rushed into his arms to hold on tightly to him. With his mind warped, he couldn't tell who was who. Getting ready to strike her, she looked up into his eyes and soon he stopped. He whispered her name silently as her tears fell leaving no room for doubt.

It was there first kiss and extremely romantic as its power brought them to their knees. His chakra was so intense that it was evaporating the water all around them from a nearby waterfall. Soon the waves were crashing all around them. Neither cared, as they both wanted it to last forever. And from that day forward, Hinata never left his side.

On the other side of Konoha a dark figure was at a bar twirling a silver ring on the counter while holding a glass of imported booze. He was wearing an exact replica of his fathers jacket all except for the color. It was black with orange flames. He was drinking a glass of whiskey with the bottle right in front of him. Sitting next too him was his old team mate Sasuke trying to keep up and keep the young man from doing something stupid. He had returned a little over three months ago to find that the knucklehead blonde was no longer the same, and found he was constantly being threatened with a Rasengan to his skull if he dishonored the girls memory in any way, shape or form. It became a silent rule to leave family and the world behind as they entered the bar. That all there was in the world at that time was the drink in front of them.

His hair was long and unruly, as he resembled his father more and more each year that had passed. It now hung longer then it ever had with it now at the small of his back and as nearly thick as Jiraiyas. His face grew stern and rugged, as his blonde beard was fine and thick. Sasuke began a thick mustache that came into a full beard like his friends. His beard was jet black with the occasional white streak that showed after the many years of extreme levels of stress. His body went through hell and back from using so much chakra that was alien to his system. The two quietly sat as the rain outside picked up slamming into the rooftops as they continued to drink away. Naruto had to drink three times as much as normal person just to get a buzz. And keeping it was just as difficult. Nevertheless, once he got it going it only went down hill from there.

An hour later, the Rookie 9 including team Gai minus several teachers came and sat by their depressed friend. He watched his friends as they all sat on a respective stool taking an order. Tenten had given Lee a pill in advance to help him handle his liquor better. It had become a ritual with them as they honored the memory of their dearly departed friend. Minutes after they ha entered, the successor to the clan walked in taking a seat to the right of Naruto with Sasuke being on his left. It was something some rarely did since Naruto liked it to be open. As if he invited the spirit of Hinata to sit next to him. As she sat, they could all see the nervousness on her face as she ordered a drink. She had been of legal age for some time now but she knew she had a very low tolerance for her drink. Looking up a the scruffy looking blonde Hanabi couldn't help but blush a little. Soon she saw him playing with his old wedding band twirling it carefully as to not drop it, which he rarely did.

Looking down at her hand she gently rubbed her own band, which was gold. It was called to her attention in that moment of thought that her drink had come up when she carefully took it. Swallowing her pride, she took a drink as the warm and powerful liquid flowed and burned down her throat. Letting out a hiss from the strength of the drink she began to sip it carefully. Naruto as well as the others were now in the late twenties ranging from twenty-nine down to twenty-one. With Hanabi being the youngest. Watching the whole thing with Hanabi, Naruto only sighed as he reached for the bottle he had in front of him. He did this with his left hand to reveal he had another ring. It was gold as well and matched the young girls perfectly. It was rarely done in the Hyuga clan but records of it were kept incase such a thing had happened. When Hinata's death was pronounced to the village they had explained that she had given birth to an heir, which brought relief to some but angered many others.

The two teens dated for several years before committing and shared two beautiful years of marriage together. It was more then Naruto could have asked for, and he was grateful for the time they had shared. He now lived at the compound with his new family and wife. It was Hanabi's duty as a sister to Hinata to immediately take her place if anything should happen to her. Though Naruto was opposed to the idea, he honored their wishes and took her as his second wife. This age-old custom had been passed down in the family for generations. If the other sibling wasn't in a serious relationship or in a prior arrangement, they were obligated to take the place of the deceased. She knew he would never love her in the beginning but she had hoped that eventually he would fill something towards her. It helped her in her decision to marry Naruto when she felt something for him. In the beginning, she thought it was a sense of brotherly love since he was her brother in law. Not to mention the fact that he annoyed the hell out of her and the two had a good relationship that help bring her and her sister closer together. But now six years later, it had grown and become a true admiration. She was in love with him and could clearly see what her sister saw in him.

Naruto being the new Hokage attended to his duties and followed through his routine as head of the Hyuga clan despite not being a blood member. He had shown unrivaled leadership beyond what any could have expected of him. He had several missions in the past that where ridiculously dangerous and had been turned down by many shinobi nations. Though the death count was in the hundreds he spared those who had asked and pleaded for mercy. They were judged accordingly and soon his power and name became feared as much as Minato's had. In the field, he was known as the "Red flash of Konoha" Naruto Namikaze. At home, he was still the same old Naruto Uzumaki. He was at a point in several times in his life that he had anted nothing but to take out his pain and anguish on those who had wronged the innocent. However, her sweet and kind voice echoed through out his mind bringing him back and balancing him once again to think carefully and rationally. Walking Hanabi home later, that day was comical to say the least. The young woman found herself drunk after four shots of her husbands whiskey and was very talkative. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between her and her sister. The other members returned to business as well but found themselves continuing to mourn in there own way.

Once they returned home to a private cabin made for Naruto and Hinata, Hanabi felt herself giving into sleep as her husband set her down on the bed. She sat up and watched him undress her slowly. Removing her shoes, she giggled as the brush contact to her feet tickled her. Naruto only sighed as he continued his work. Once he had her out of he clothes he was getting ready to prepare a bath for her. She was drunk and she knew it. But her conscious mind raced as she watched him change out of his wet clothes as well. She watched intently as he removed his wet shirt that clung to his body. His muscles and body was dreamily toned and if she looked just right, she could fill her inner self-salivating at the sight before her. He was now changing into boxers when he felt a pair of soft petite hands running up his body. He cringed as they began to claw into his cold skin making it ache from the contact. Turning to face her, he could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"What's the matter Hanabi?" Asked the curious and seemingly still dense blonde, but part of him still knew where this was leading regardless.

"You will never love me like you loved her. I know that. But I hope that someday I will hear those words, and see in your eyes that you mean it." Hanabi was letting those tears fall freely now as Naruto towered over her.

She buried her head into his chest as she let loose the built up pain inside her aching heart. She felt selfish for saying it though since it was the anniversary of her sisters death. But she couldn't help it. Not after six years of what some might consider a loveless marriage. But for those who watched carefully enough they could see that the love was a one sided.

He felt bad that she felt that way. But he knew she was right. He never told he loved her; at least not in that way. Yes, they had been intimate on many occasions but she was there to take the place of one of his greatest loves. The next being his daughter, who sadly was away training with Tsunade that day out side the village. She was her grandmother of sorts and Naruto had sure that she thought of her as one. She was a walking clone of her mother. She had the same hair and smile, but she inherited her fathers blue eyes; she was the first Hyuga ever with sapphire eyes and still have her families bloodline.

"Hanabi…" He paused as he thought of what to say to her. "Your right. I can't love you the way I loved her." her body tensed at this revelation as she held him even tighter, his words had struck deeply ad he could tell. " But that's because our love was unique. "But ours will be too."

Her head immediately snapped up as she looked at him. With ease, Naruto lifted Hanabi into his arms as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Taking her lips into his Naruto led them to the bedroom where he gently caressed her body, all the while kissing her in a soft passionate way. Her was racing as he trailed his hands over her. This had never changed. His touch never ceased to amaze her. She clawed his body as she kissed him hungrily. Naruto was surprised at Hanabi's behavior, but it merely made his passion even stronger. The two broke away momentarily as they stared into each others eyes. Moments later Naruto began to see Hinata there lying next to him. But he was used to it. There where many times he believed she was with him. It never changed. He cold fill the same sprit flowing through her as well and because of it, it helped make things a little easier. Naruto was done playing games with her and himself. Climbing on top of her, he held her close whispering into her ear.

"I love you Hanabi Uzumaki. Believe it."

* * *

**Hey there! Sorry fr not writing so much. The inspiration has been gone for long it s hard to get back into the grove.** **But this is somehitng I just through together. Hope you enjoy. PEace!**


End file.
